Relatório
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Squalo tem que apresentar um relatório a Xanxus. X LEMON X XANXUSxSQUALO. Fic feita por petit-gateau lily-kat e youko yoru.


**RELATÓRIO**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

O moreno de olhar selvagem e cabelos arrepiados suspirava impaciente, tinha um casaco preto por cima dos ombros, camisa branca de mangas compridas e as pernas cruzadas, sua pele era toda marcada por antigas manchas de cicatriz. Estava sentado em uma grande cadeira de couro de costas para a porta e seus dedos tamborilavam no braço da cadeira, enquanto sua cabeça se apoiava na outra mão. Xanxus esperava por seu subordinado que deveria lhe entregar um relatório, mas ele estava atrasado, fazia algum tempo que ele não o via também, por isso estava ainda mais inquieto. Nesses últimos anos, a vida havia se tornado ainda mais perigosa para a família mafiosa Varia. Xanxus não sabia, mas o seu subordinado também tinha péssimas notícias para ele, afinal eles haviam falhado na operação para capturar um dos anéis Mare.

Alguém finalmente bateu na porta e a abriu logo depois entrando no escritório.

- Por que demorou tanto? - Xanxus já indagou em um tom mal-humorado e arrogante, detrás da grande mesa de madeira nobre escura, sem se virar na sua cadeira.

O homem de longos cabelos prateados bateu com a pilha de folhas em cima da mesa irritado - Se você não tivesse pedido essa porcaria de relatório, eu não demoraria! - resmungava - Não sei pra que fazer relatório! - marchou em direção a porta - Tô indo!

Xanxus franziu o cenho irritado. Como assim já estava indo embora?? Depois de fazer ele esperar todo esse tempo, que insolente!! Xanxus se virou na cadeira e agarrou a primeira coisa que viu na mesa que pudesse causar algum dano. Era um peso de papel, ele o arremessou na direção da cabeça do cabeludo que se preparava para sair pela porta, sem dó.

Tudo o que se ouviu na sala foi um estampido e um barulho seco. Squalo sentiu um baque muito forte em sua cabeça, foi ao chão sem ao menos entender o porquê daquilo. Hmpt. Provavelmente mais um ataque de tédio de Xanxus. Não conseguiu refletir por muito tempo, tudo ficou muito escuro.

Xanxus, com as mãos sobre a mesa, observou espantado enquanto Squalo ia ao chão. Realmente não esperava que Squalo fosse nocauteado tão fácil, já havia jogado tantas coisas nele antes afinal. Mas, era um peso de papel dessa vez, era bastante pesado, será que ele exagerou? Mas, mesmo assim um subordinado dele, seu braço direito ainda por cima... tinha que ser capaz de suportar pelo menos isso! Xanxus foi até Squalo que estava caído e continuou a observá-lo desgostoso, não queria dar o braço a torcer. Experimentou cutucá-lo com o pé, empurrando seu ombro, ele o sacudiu um pouco. - Ei... quanto tempo pretende ficar deitado aí? - resmungou.

Squalo sentia sua cabeça latejar. O que fora aquilo?! Não conseguia abrir os olhos. Ouviu um murmúrio e sentiu um cutucão. Claro. Agora se lembrara. Xanxus tinha a péssima mania de jogar as coisas nele. Abriu os olhos atentamente vendo o outro em pé ao seu lado. Já estava cansado desse tipo de brincadeira. Sentou-se no chão enfurecido - VOCÊ É LOUCO!? PRA QUE FICA JOGANDO AS COISAS NA MINHA CABEÇA!? - apoiou-se com as mãos para se levantar - SE VOCÊ QUER ALGUMA COISA FALA LOGO!! - arrumou sua roupa impaciente - SACO!!

- Hmpf. - Xanxus se limitou a responder com um olhar mal-humorado. Ele não tinha que falar nada, já achava que Squalo estava folgando demais por falar com ele daquele jeito. - Cale a boca, não tenho paciência para ouvir suas reclamações idiotas. - Ele apontou para a mesa com os papéis em cima em um gesto aberto. - Você acha mesmo que eu vou ler isso?? Ficou tanto tempo longe que seu cérebro apodreceu? - Ele largou o corpo sobre a poltrona verde perto da porta e se inclinou para trás no encosto cruzando as pernas, com um ar esnobe. Fazia muito tempo que ele não o via, estava com saudades de maltratá-lo. - Vamos, leia para mim.

- O QUÊ?! - gritou beirando a histeria. Ficou horas digitando aquele relatório. E Xanxus sabia o quão ruim ele era digitando, e agora ele pedia para ler!? - VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO, XANXUS!? EU VOU EMBORA!! - falou do mesmo modo indo para a porta, mas desta vez olhando de relance para o outro. Não queria ser atingido por mais nada.

Xanxus se ergueu silenciosamente da poltrona, uma sombra negra caía sobre os seus olhos. Ele se aproximou de Squalo sem dizer nada, e passando o braço por cima do ombro dele bateu a porta fechada com força na cara do outro, impedindo que ele saísse. - Você não vai a lugar nenhum. - Disse em um tom ameaçador. Ainda com a mão apoiada na porta, ele lhe dirigiu um olhar lancinante de cima, sua voz grossa intimidava qualquer um. - Você está bastante abusado hoje. Será que vou ter que te ensinar outra lição? Posso repassá-la quantas vezes precisar. Quando eu te mando fazer alguma coisa, é pra você fazer.

Squalo sentiu seu corpo estremecer com a frieza do outro. Mas, não ia deixá-lo fazer ele de bobo. Sempre fazia isso, parecia que a diversão maior de Xanxus era o irritar. Virou-se para ele, entre seu corpo e a porta, encarou-o duramente. Pelo menos era o que achava. Seu rosto demonstrava uma tristeza quase cômica: sobrancelhas retesadas, olhos brilhantes e com lágrimas no canto, a respiração desregular e as maçãs do rosto levemente corado. Estava prestes a chorar de raiva e decepção. - Eu não vou ler! Pegue outra pessoa pra fazer os seus caprichos, Xanxus, já estou cansado disso! Você nunca me leva a sério! - Segurou com força, nem tanto quanto gostaria, o braço do outro. Queria afastá-lo. - Me deixe sair!

Mostrar aquela expressão para Xanxus foi a pior coisa que ele podia fazer, agora Squalo não ia deixar aquele escritório tão cedo. Os lábios do moreno se entortaram em um meio-sorriso imperceptível, quase doentio. Ele só estava se comportando como a pessoa mimada que sempre costumava ser, mas agora havia ficado com vontade de judiar de verdade do seu adorável subordinado. Queria ver aquele rosto ainda mais nervoso e contristado.

Seu braço apoiado na porta não se moveu um centímetro sequer, não parecia que Squalo estava nem mesmo tentando. Xanxus então removeu o braço por conta própria e em resposta aos protestos, desceu-lhe um forte tapa na boca com as costas da mão. - Cale a boca. Não faça eu me repetir. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. - Olhou-o com desprezo, encurralava-o contra a porta fechada.

Squalo sentiu seus olhos arderem. Não iria chorar. Não queria ficar tão indefeso na frente daquele maníaco que amava mais que tudo, e não era correspondido. Sabia que ele gostava apenas de maltratá-lo, mas depois de todos aqueles anos juntos começava a magoar-se infinitamente. Não o encarou, baixou seu rosto, não agüentava ver sua expressão de repúdio.

Se Squalo não reagisse da forma apropriada, fosse ela gritando ou chorando, não teria graça nenhuma. Depois de todo aquele tempo, ele havia finalmente se deixado dominar? Longe de sentir pena, Xanxus se sentiria entediado no máximo. Mas, não significava que ele não podia continuar, havia diversas maneiras de lhe arrancar reações. O moreno agarrou Squalo pela mandíbula, pressionando os dedos forte e dolorosamente contra o seu rosto, e o forçou a erguer a cabeça ao pressioná-la contra a porta. Se estava em silêncio era sinal de que tinha entendido pelo menos. - Hm. Resolveu começar a me obedecer? Menos mal, pelo menos calou a boca. - Xanxus fez uma pausa, deslizando o dedo pelos fios prateados que caíam sobre o ombro de Squalo. - Você deve saber, há duas coisas que eu não suporto em meus subordinados. Uma delas é incompetência e a outra é insolência.

O homem de cabelos prateados tencionou a face. Como é?! Além de ser humilhado e maltratado, era chamado de incompetente e insolente?! Sempre se empenhara o máximo em suas missões. Encarou os olhos avermelhados do outro, afastou a mão que segurava sua mandíbula com um tapa violento e berrando em plenos pulmões - EU NÃO SOU INCOMPETENTE NEM INSOLENTE!! - era a gota d'água para o vice-capitão dos Varia - EU SEMPRE FAÇO TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUER!! - seu corpo vibrava contra a porta, achava que explodiria se não dissesse o que estava preso em sua garganta - SEU MIMADO!! - empurrou-o com força para longe de si - EU SOU O SEU MAIS FIEL COMPANHEIRO!! NUNCA TE TRAÍ!! MAS, VOCÊ!? - gesticulava nervosamente, perdera completamente a compostura - EU QUERO FÉRIAS!! ENTENDEU!? FÉRIAS MUITO LONGAS DE VOCÊ!! NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS!! - virou-se, chutou a porta derrubando-a e transtornado fitou Xanxus - E EU VOU AGORA!!

Xanxus deu um passo para trás com a explosão de raiva de Squalo, parece que ele tinha se recuperado com tudo da recaída. O que era mais divertido, e ele até riria da histeria e idiotices que ele dizia, se o cabeludo não tivesse acabado de derrubar a porta com o pé. Sim, a porta do seu escritório. - Ei... - A voz do moreno soou mais áspera e fria do que de costume, uma sombra negra recaindo sobre os seus olhos vermelhos e afiados que brilhavam com uma cor de sangue. - Essa era a minha porta. O que dizia sobre não ser insolente ou incompetente? - Semicerrou o olhar enraivecido. - Você também deve saber que não existem muitas pessoas que falem assim comigo e continuem vivas, não? Férias? Hmpf... isso é a máfia, não um emprego assalariado. Se quiser tirar férias, esteja preparado para férias eternas embaixo da terra, idiota.

Squalo caiu em si. Ficara tão enfurecido que derrubara a porta e falara todas aquelas besteiras. Sabia muito bem que na Máfia não se tira férias. Tsk. Envergonhou-se abaixando sua cabeça. Era tão difícil controlar o seu gênio com o outro sempre desafiando sua paciência - Eu vou chamar alguém pra arrumar isso! - falou virando mais uma vez, ainda cabisbaixo. Sabia que Xanxus jamais seria como ele imaginava, mas era dolorido ser tratado com tamanha frieza.

O moreno pareceu um pouco menos bravo, ele pôde perceber com clareza como Squalo estava arrependido. Era realmente um idiota, fazendo todo aquele escândalo para depois ficar com o rabo entre as pernas. Xanxus nem precisava fazer muita coisa para se entreter com as reações exageradas dele. Mas, derrubar a sua porta tinha realmente acabado com qualquer vestígio de bom humor que ele pudesse ter naquele dia. Não tinha nem mais vontade de continuar ali, afinal com a porta derrubada não tinha mais como se isolar no seu escritório.

- Não é necessário. - Ele retorquiu com indiferença e pisou na porta derrubada ao passar por Squalo e deixar o escritório. No corredor, parou para olhá-lo de relance por cima do ombro. - Mas, terá que me compensar por isso e espero que seja mais obediente dessa vez. Venha. - Tentava se acalmar, por isso ia para outro lugar e queria que Squalo fosse com ele. Aquele homem de cabelos prateados o deixava tão irritado às vezes, mas ele gostava de tê-lo ao seu lado mesmo assim. E quem sabe conseguiria melhorar seu humor. Sendo ele o chefe da família Varia, não havia mais ninguém que falasse com ele daquele jeito, todos o respeitavam e o temiam. Mesmo o agredindo constantemente, Squalo insistia em desafiá-lo.

Xanxus entrou em um dos aposentos, que estava um pouco escuro com as cortinas fechadas. O chão era forrado por um carpete felpudo, havia um sofá largo perto de uma lareira e uma cama bem grande com almofadas do outro lado. Xanxus tirou o casaco preto que tinha sobre os ombros o colocando na cama.

Squalo o seguiu não entendendo muito bem. Mas sabia que o seu castigo não tardaria. Parou na entrada o observando. Aceitaria o castigo sem reclamar, pelo menos tentaria não reclamar... muito. Suspirou.

Xanxus se virou para o outro parado na porta. O que significava aquele olhar resoluto? Sem contar que o cabeludo estava estranhamente quieto também. Ele se aproximou dele e o puxou para dentro do quarto pela gola do casaco. - Não fique parado aí como um idiota. - Ele disse fechando a porta atrás dele. Olhou para Squalo de lado, continuava o examinando sem entender o que se passava pela cabeça dele agora.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça recuperando o ar frio e arrogante e acenou com a mão como se quisesse algo. - E então... não vai me dizer logo o que estava na porcaria do relatório? Eu só quero os resultados da operação.

Squalo o encarou surpreso. Será que ele não iria descontar sua raiva nele? Ou essa era a mais recente tática do moreno em perturbá-lo?! Deu os ombros e explicou o que acontecera, não queria se prolongar muito, já que Xanxus estava um tanto estranho. Ao terminar, indagou: - Deseja mais alguma coisa, Xanxus?

Squalo estava incrivelmente obediente de repente, todo calmo e comportado. Se ele desejava mais alguma coisa? Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, Xanxus se sentiu tentado. Resolveu brincar um pouco para testar as reações dele. - Se eu desejo alguma coisa? Quero a minha compensação... pra começar você pode tirar a roupa. - Ele disse com a voz repleta de cinismo, estava deliberadamente o provocando. - Tire a roupa. - Ele repetiu em um tom mais firme e imperativo, e inclinou a cabeça para trás, seu olhar o dissecava com interesse, tinha um leve sorriso de desdém.

- O QU- parou tentando controlar-se. Não gritaria. Respirou fundo - O que você disse?! - indagou incrédulo. Sabia. Ele adorava deixá-lo no limite da loucura, mas dessa vez iria mostrar que ele também podia atazaná-lo. Começou a retirar sua jaqueta. Semicerrou os olhos para ver qualquer reação de riso contido. Nada. Retirou suas botas. Sentiu-se envergonhado por instantes, suspirou. Abriu a blusa. Por mais que estivesse fazendo aquilo para ensinar Xanxus a não provocá-lo, era constrangedor sentir seu olhar sobre si. Deixou-a cair de seus braços para o chão. Ok. Força, só faltava a calça. Desabotoou-a com os dedos trêmulos. Não! Não iria fazer isso! Baixou sua cabeça deixando os fios prateados caírem sob seus ombros, respirou fundo mais uma vez, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Levantou o olhar para o moreno. Sentiu seu rosto fumegar enquanto a calça deslizava por suas pernas. Pronto.

Ao observar atentamente enquanto Squalo removia suas roupas, os olhos de Xanxus reluziam de desejo. Ele não esperava que Squalo realmente o obedecesse, será que ele tinha idéia de como o moreno estava se sentindo provocado? O corpo do seu subordinado era esguio e apetitoso, sua pele clara era sensual, tinha algumas cicatrizes de lutas de espada, mais a prótese em sua mão esquerda. A melhor parte eram aquelas faces levemente coradas e os lábios rosados, com os fios prateados lhe caindo por cima, as expressões que Squalo mostrava sempre faziam seu coração acelerar, atormentá-lo era uma sensação viciante. Se Squalo ia continuar com isso, ele o empurraria até o limite. Ele sorriu levemente com frieza e ordenou novamente. - Ótimo... agora ajoelhe-se e me faça um boquete.

Squalo não esboçou qualquer reação. Estava em choque. Xanxus queria que ele... Mas que filho da p-. Franziu o cenho. Hn. Espera, por que não?! Sempre gostara dele, imaginava em seus sonhos situações como aquela. Lógico que eles eram mais românticos. Tsk, isso não importava agora. Mesmo porque, aparentemente, ele o queria. Claro que apenas para humilhá-lo. Aproximou-se dele decidido, sentiu um arrepio de antecipação. Parou a poucos centímetros de Xanxus, suspirou levando sua mão para abrir a calça dele. Olhou-o nos olhos, sentiu o desejo que eles emanavam. Desabotoou suas calças. Sorriu encabulando-se, agora não mais pela situação, e sim por saber que ele o desejava. Ajoelhou-se tocando o membro semi-túrgido. Beijou a glande, passando a língua por toda a extensão, colocou-o na boca sugando com vigor. Pressionava com os dentes, fingindo mordê-lo, e voltava a estimulá-lo.

Xanxus o olhava de cima com os olhos semicerrados, Squalo era surpreendentemente bom naquilo. Ondas de prazer e êxtase percorriam o seu corpo pelos movimentos que ele fazia com a língua, o sugando e mordiscando, seu membro já completamente enrijecido. O moreno precisava se controlar para manter sua máscara de indiferença. Mas, ao ponto que Squalo continuava com aquilo, se tornava cada vez mais difícil, ele o desejava mais e mais. Ele abaixou a cabeça, e suspirou ao estender os longos dedos para tocar o rosto dele, os deslizava pelas têmporas e depois pelas raízes dos cabelos prateados, seus dedos logo se entrelaçando nos fios. Ele que apenas se entretia com o outro, estava realmente surpreso pelo modo que era correspondido. Ao olhá-lo agora com calor no olhar, Xanxus havia se deixado seduzir por completo. Queria tomá-lo todo para si.

Sua mão se fechou em volta dos fios prateados com firmeza. Detendo os movimentos de Squalo, puxou sua cabeça para trás. Agarrou o pulso do cabeludo com a outra mão dolorosamente e o puxou abruptamente para junto de si. Tendo-o agora bem perto, o moreno o encarou duramente com seus lábios a alguns poucos centímetros de distância dos dele. Deliciava-se com antecipação em sentir sua respiração e o calor da pele desnuda dele contra a sua através da roupa. Ansiava por muito mais. Agora não o deixaria escapar.

Squalo fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a respiração ofegante do outro em seu rosto. Aproximou sua face, acariciando-lhe o rosto com o seu. Já era obvio o quanto era desejado, e quanto ele o desejava. Beijou seus lábios de uma forma possessiva e abrasadora. Abraçou-o friccionando o seu corpo com o dele, queria senti-lo o mais perto de si que conseguisse. Estava quase sem ar, mas não pararia, mesmo que morresse sufocado com as delícias que aquele beijo repleto de tesão proporcionava.

Aquele Squalo estava empenhado em fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Enquanto o beijava intensamente de volta, Xanxus arrancou a própria camisa, revelando mais da pele morena manchada e do corpo malhado. Segurou Squalo que roçava seu corpo contra ele, e esfregou as mãos grandes por todas as suas costas até sua nuca, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos dele de novo. Beijava-o sedento sem deixar que os lábios dele escapassem dos seus. Seus pés avançavam impacientes no chão, e empurrando Squalo com força com as costas contra a parede, prensou seu corpo contra o dele. Continuava a beijá-lo violentamente, seus dentes colidindo. Pressionando o corpo dele, ele descia e subia levemente quase o erguendo do chão, enquanto deslizava as mãos por trás das coxas de Squalo, erguendo e abrindo as pernas dele. Ofegante, Xanxus interrompeu o beijo, lambendo e mordendo os lábios dele, o queixo, até todo o pescoço e ombro. Mordia a pele macia com força sem se importar se estava machucando ou não, como se quisesse engolí-lo. Estava terrivelmente excitado, pressionando sua ereção contra a entrada de Squalo, impingiu-o com violência em um ímpeto empurrando seu corpo para cima. Estocava-o com vigor, com seu corpo indo de encontro ao dele, impelindo-o contra a parede em meio a gemidos guturais.

Squalo não conteve um grito entre o beijo. Foi penetrado tão abruptamente que mal teve tempo de preparar-se. Enfincou suas unhas costas de Xanxus para tentar apoiar-se, ele o preenchia tão vigorosamente, que a cada estocada era como se cortasse ele ao meio. E como aquilo era bom! Gemeu o nome dele - AH-Xan-xus! - abraçou a cabeça dele, puxando os cabelos do moreno para trás o beijando como no início. Suplicou entre o beijo - Hn-Mais-aAH-forte!! - Todo seu senso de pudor ou vergonha esvaíra-se.

Nem precisava pedir o moreno não estava preocupado em se segurar. Arrastou o corpo de Squalo pela parede e usou uma mesa de canto para apoiá-lo, derrubando o vaso que estava sobre ela, que se quebrou no chão. Gemia ofegante e sedento ao ouvido dele enquanto os gemidos do outro ao dizer seu nome lhe deliciavam de prazer e o dirigiam à loucura. Segurando uma das pernas dele bem erguida e sua cintura, continuava a penetrá-lo impiedosamente, cada vez mais rápido e com mais vigor, a fricção de seus corpos o excitando até a chegada do ápice dos dois. Squalo jogou a sua cabeça para trás soltando um som inarticulado, embebedado das sensações e prazeres que percorriam todo o seu corpo em seu último impulso ao chegar ao orgasmo, seus fluídos escorreram pela ereção contra o abdômen do moreno. Com a entrada do outro já avermelhada e irritada, Xanxus arqueou as costas, toda a sua excitação acumulada em único ponto se esvaía a medida que ele chegava ao clímax. Preencheu-o por completo com seus líquidos quentes que transbordavam para fora.

Xanxus apoiou a cabeça contra o peito de Squalo, recuperando o fôlego. Seus corpos estavam quentes e úmidos depois de todo o envolvimento. Aos poucos as mãos que seguravam Squalo firmemente foram relaxando, e se endireitando, Xanxus o soltou e se afastou. Seu olhar indiferente retornava aos poucos, ele se recompôs colocando a camisa de volta e fechando a calça. Seu humor havia melhorado consideravelmente. - Hmf... Essa foi uma compensação bem interessante. - Ele comentou em um tom irônico. Então pegou o seu casaco sobre a cama e saiu pela porta.

Squalo nem tivera tempo de se recuperar. Fora jogado como qualquer prostituta! Seu peito transbordava de mágoa e ódio. Pegou o vaso caído no chão jogando-o contra a porta - VOLTA AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO!! - gritou sentindo as lágrimas de frustração percorrer seu rosto. Como era idiota, como o deixou tomar o seu corpo daquela forma!? Era óbvio que ele faria aquilo. Encolheu-se em seu corpo abraçando suas pernas, chorava ressentido e amaldiçoando-se.

**x-x-x**

Uma semana inteira se passou desde aquele encontro. Durante todo esse tempo, Xanxus não viu Squalo uma vez sequer. Era evidente que estava sendo evitado. Não estava preocupado com o que Squalo devia estar pensando ou por quê estava sendo evitado exatamente. Mas, estava incrivelmente entediado outra vez. O moreno suspirou irritado se recostando e afundando em sua cadeira como uma criança birrenta. Que tipo de vice-capitão era aquele que nunca mostrava as caras? Xanxus sentia saudades de atormentá-lo de novo. Toda vez Squalo fazia aquilo, sumia sem dizer nada. Ele se entreteu um pouco com as memórias das expressões inéditas que o outro havia lhe mostrado da última vez. Mas, franziu as sobrancelhas, realmente estava irritado do outro não aparecer mais. Se era assim, Xanxus iria atrás do idiota dessa vez. Ele se ergueu decidido e saiu pela porta do escritório.

Procurou-o em seu quarto e no jardim onde costumava treinar e nada. Perambulou pela enorme mansão, e depois de encontrar Lussuria e socá-lo por encher o seu saco, este lhe disse onde podia encontrá-lo. Finalmente o encontrou, Squalo estava todo concentrado passando aspirador no carpete de uma das salas de visita, tinha as mangas arregaçadas e estava sem a jaqueta. Xanxus estranhou, normalmente as serviçais cuidavam dessas coisas. Ele chegou por trás dele e já foi pisando com a bota no aspirador impedindo que Squalo continuasse. Resmungou no tom mandão e arrogante de sempre. - Oe, o que está fazendo idiota?

Squalo suspirou. Sabia que não conseguiria ignorar a presença dele por muito tempo, mas ainda não se sentia preparado para vê-lo. A última vez que se encontraram seu coração e alma foram destruídos. Só de ouvir sua voz, seu corpo vibrava de tristeza. Não queria ficar mais perto dele, tentou parecer o mais casual possível - Limpando, não tá vendo!? - porém, sua voz saiu embargada pela tristeza. Engoliu seu choro, era mais difícil do que imaginava. Teria que ir embora fizera todo o possível para não encontrá-lo, ficara até na cozinha ajudando as serventes. Mas, lá estava ele. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jogou a mangueira do aspirador de pó no chão cabisbaixo - Licença! - falou rápido saindo do recinto.

Xanxus o observou aborrecido, cerrou os punhos. Ao perceber que ele tentava escapar como de costume, segurou-o pelo pulso e o puxou de volta à força, acertando-lhe impiedosamente com um soco no rosto. - Aonde você pensa que vai? Não te dei permissão para ir embora. Some desse jeito e já vai fugindo outra vez?! Não seja covarde! - Disse friamente. Estava possesso com a atitude dele, sempre fugindo e o deixando sozinho. - Não preciso de você pra fazer limpeza, temos serviçais para isso, idiota. Seu trabalho é ficar ao meu lado. Mas, está sempre fugindo. Você é realmente irritante! Seu idiota inútil! - O moreno se exaltou de um jeito que não era comum para ele, encarava Squalo com um olhar raivoso e dolorido.

O cabeludo colocou a mão onde levara o soco e encarou em choque o moreno. Ele sentira sua falta! E agora que parava para pensar, ele também o foi procurar, não tinha porque o líder dos Varia estar ali naquele quarto. Seu peito se encheu de felicidade. Mas, parou ao lembrar-se do soco - 'CÊ TÁ LOUCO, XANXUS!? POR QUE VOCÊ ME BATEU!? - e aproveitando a ocasião: - O QUE VOCÊ QUER AGORA!? NÃO FOI O SUFICIENTE AQUELA VEZ!? - baixou o tom de voz cansado. Não agüentou mais segurar suas lágrimas - Vo-você me humilhou e me deixou sozinho!! E agora você vem me dizer que eu sou covarde!! - cerrou os punhos - Sou mesmo!! Quero ir embora daqui pra nunca mais ver tua cara!! - terminou muito sério.

Squalo estava emocionalmente descontrolado como de costume. Xanxus o ouviu, mas não entendeu porque ele fazia tanto drama. Do jeito que se comportava infantilmente, ao ver do frio chefe do grupo de assassinos, era completamente normal se levasse uma surra. - É mesmo? Acontece que não te dei permissão para me deixar. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Não pode fugir de mim. Você me deve a sua lealdade, e se não puder cumprir com isso, não me importarei em matá-lo. - Falou muito sério com um olhar ameaçador. Faria isso mesmo, se Squalo decidisse deixá-lo, Xanxus o mataria sem hesitar. Era muito possessivo afinal. Se pudesse fazê-lo ficar através de intimidação o faria. É o mesmo que fazia com os outros de qualquer forma.

- Se você está tão incomodado com o que aconteceu da última vez, não precisa fazer de novo, idiota. Age como se eu tivesse o obrigado àquilo. Hmf... pelo que me lembro, você pareceu gostar bastante. - Disse repleto de ironia e olhar arrogante. - Porém, não misture as coisas.

- EU NUNCA DISSE QUE NÃO TINHA GOSTADO!! - gritou chorando descontrolado - EU GOSTEI! É POR ISSO QUE EU QUERO IR EMBORA!! VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ DE DIZER QUALQUER COISA GENTIL PARA QUE EU FIQUE!! VO-VOCÊ NÃO - seu peito doía apertou com a mão o seu peito - Você não gosta de mim! Por que você acha que eu fiquei aqui todos esses anos!? Nunca saí do seu lado, nunca te abandonei!! Por mais que você me maltratasse eu nunca fui embora!! - levou as mãos aos cabelos - Mas eu já estou cansado!! Eu vou embora, Xanxus! - abriu os braços resignado - Me mate agora! Não vou lutar mais!

Vendo Squalo todo choroso e de braços abertos pedindo para ser morto, Xanxus o observou em silêncio, sua irritação era crescente. Por que aquele idiota estava chorando e dizendo todas aquelas coisas ridículas? Ele, um mafioso e assassino frio, dizendo coisas gentis? Que mundo colorido era esse em que ele vivia? Expirou o ar ruidosamente. Então pegou Squalo pelo cabelo e enfiou a cara dele na mesa de centro, forçando-o a ficar de quatro. Prensou-o contra ela com força. - Hmf... - Sorriu com escárnio. - Se está comigo há tantos anos, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém. Eu não sou nada gentil. Dizendo essas coisas imbecis para mim... você é realmente irritante. - Se inclinou sobre ele, e lambeu as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face. Se era o que Squalo queria, ele daria mais. Sem nenhuma gentileza, é claro.

Sim. Squalo sabia que ele não tinha um resquício de gentileza. Mas, ele tinha que tentar! Precisava tentar fazer com que aquele italiano bruto demonstrasse algum tipo de sentimento. É como se diz 'macaco velho, não aprende novos truques'. Sorriu de encontro a mesa. Era uma pena que ele não fosse um macaco, pois desistiria com mais facilidade. Como não é, insistiria até esgotar todas suas lágrimas, ou a paciência dele. Que não era lá muito grande. Virou o rosto lambendo a face do moreno, e sorriu levemente - Desgraçado!! ME SOLTA! - falou alto, e esboçando uma falsa irritação mesclada a um sorriso contido, esperava que Xanxus não percebesse a sua crescente excitação por estar ali, como sempre, a sua mercê.

Era óbvio que Xanxus podia perceber como Squalo estava gostando daquilo, ele era um péssimo ator. De burro não tinha nada. Porém, resolveu continuar com a brincadeira, era mesmo a sua brincadeira favorita. Continuou a empurrá-lo para a mesa e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Te soltar? Não acabou de desistir da sua vida agora há pouco? Não que ela já não tenha sempre pertencido a mim... - Puxou-o de encontro ao seus quadris com o outro braço, deslizando a sua mão para dentro da calça dele, onde esfregou e apertou o membro de Squalo que se enrijecia. Puxou a gola da camisa dele com violência para trás, os botões soltando e pulando um a um, ao passo que despia seus ombros. Afundou o rosto na nuca dele em meio aos longos cabelos e o mordeu até a lateral do pescoço, parando para lamber e chupar a sua pele.

O cabeludo gemeu com as investidas de Xanxus. Não conseguiria responder, ser tratado assim era humilhante e prazeroso de mais. Levou uma de suas mãos para os cabelos do moreno puxando para cima. Deitou completamente na mesinha. Esperava que ela agüentasse o peso dos dois. Tsk. Dane-se. Segurou em seu rosto possessivamente o beijando ardentemente, circundou-o em seu pescoço com os braços , e com uma de suas pernas o trouxe pela cintura para mais próximo de si. Queria o moreno. Precisava dele. Não sabia como conseguiu ficar longe por mais de uma semana - Xan-xus! Hn.

Xanxus sorriu irônico ao beijá-lo, o comportamento de Squalo o divertia. Antes se rebelava tanto, e agora estava todo manhoso, agarrando-se a ele com tanto afinco. Ele começou a entender qual era a melhor forma de fazê-lo calar a boca. Mas, dessa vez teria certeza de que ele não fosse capaz de deixá-lo sozinho por tanto tempo. Beijou seu pescoço e se afastou para observar o tórax pálido e desnudo de Squalo estirado sobre a pequena mesa. Inclinou-se para beijar e mordiscar os seus mamilos rosados demoradamente, enquanto suas mãos massageavam seu estômago até a sua pelve, desabotoando e removendo as suas calças. Agora envolvendo sua ereção, a mão de Xanxus o acariciava lentamente acompanhando todo o comprimento. Não o deixava se levantar, pressionando seu corpo para baixo enquanto beijava seus lábios intensamente, invadindo sua boca com a língua. Depois de acariciá-lo bastante e provocá-lo até o limite, Xanxus pegou a gravata dele e a amarrou em volta da ereção de Squalo bem apertado. Posicionado entre as pernas dele, segurou o cabeludo pelos pulsos, e sorriu com olhar maldoso. - Agora você só pode se satisfazer quando eu deixar, entendeu? - Lambeu seu pescoço até o queixo e o mordiscou. Sua ereção já pressionada contra a entrada dele.

- N-hn. - Squalo gemeu negando sua situação. Era cruel de mais, ele estava o provocando e agora não poderia gozar nem tocá-lo. Tentou alcançá-lo com a boca. Mordeu seu cabelo o puxando. Prendeu-o com suas pernas fazendo força, queria ficar livre. Seus sentidos já estavam alterados - Ahm-Xanxus! Por-favor!

O moreno se divertia imensamente com as reações de Squalo e seu corpo esguio que se retorcia sem conseguir o que queria. Era incrivelmente sedutor, o que tornava difícil se conter com ele. Xanxus gemeu asperamente ao ouvido dele, mordendo e puxando o lóbulo da orelha dele, ao sentir sua ereção quase o penetrando ao ponto que Squalo o espremia com as pernas. Soltou seus pulsos e pegou-o pelos quadris, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços. Abaixou-se para trás sobre os joelhos. Puxou-o da mesa junto consigo segurando-o apertado, e forçou sua ereção contra a entrada de Squalo, penetrando-o com avidez. Mordiscou o pomo de adão dele, terrivelmente excitado e ofegante, e então se jogou com ele de costas para o carpete. Suas mãos deslizaram para segurar seus pulsos novamente. Mexendo os quadris, em lentos movimentos continuou a penetrá-lo, enquanto chupava e mordia o seu pescoço.

Squalo não se agüentava de tanta excitação. Arranhava toda as costas do moreno. Precisava de algo que o ligasse a realidade, porque aquilo estava muito além de seus sonhos mais eróticos. Sentir o carpete roçar em suas costas, as mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço e as estocadas nada gentis de Xanxus. Era muito melhor do que imaginava. Gritava e resfolegava, puxou os cabelos do moreno para trás. Atacou sua boca, o beijando possessivamente.

O moreno acelerou o ritmo das estocadas, que também se tornaram mais intensas, empurrando o corpo de Squalo pelo carpete e atingindo-o o mais profundamente possível. Erguia e forçava abertas as longas pernas do homem de cabelos prateados, esfregando e arranhando sua pele clara e macia. Beijava-o de volta, sugando sua língua e seus lábios. Divertia-se ao perceber o descontrole crescente no outro, cujos gemidos se tornavam mais altos e escandalosos. Parou repentinamente ao se erguer sobre ele com as mãos apoiadas ao lado da cabeça de Squalo, seus dedos entrelaçados nos longos fios esparramados. Segurava Squalo um pouco afastado de si. - Pra que a pressa? - Perguntou em um tom irônico, já que ele mesmo mal conseguia se conter. - Gosta bastante disso, não é? Fiquei surpreso da última vez. - Contornou a face ofegante de Squalo com a ponta do dedo, até o queixo. Queria atormentá-lo um pouquinho. - Mas, não sei se vou continuar... você tem se comportado muito mal. - Mordeu o próprio lábio e empurrou levemente sua ereção ainda dentro dele.

Squalo ao perceber que ele se afastava entrou em pânico. Sua ereção latejava, implorava pelo gozo contido. Com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou-o possessivamente - Nã-não!! - movia seu quadril contra o pênis do moreno. Tremendo sussurrou - Por favor! - mordeu a pele do pescoço, forçando seu corpo contra o dele. Queria mais. Precisava de mais - Xan-xus!! Hn! Por favor!! - sua voz estava embargada pelo desespero. Seria deixado novamente? E naquele estado!? - E-eu vou ser bom!! Hn. Por favor!!

Squalo era quase irresistível se agarrando daquele jeito a Xanxus, conseguiu arrancar um suspiro do moreno, que precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para se conter. Xanxus puxou-o para trás pelo cabelo e o forçou a deitar de volta com as costas no carpete, segurava-o contra o chão com a mão em volta do longo pescoço branco, sem apertá-lo. Divertia-se imensamente com as súplicas do belo homem de cabelos prateados, que pertencia todo a ele. - É mesmo? Vai fazer o que eu mando? Vai para de fugir de mim? Hm? - Com a outra mão acariciou a ereção de Squalo o masturbando. - Me diga, como pretende se comportar? Dependendo da sua resposta continuarei ou não. - Sorriu maldosamente.

Só o toque de Xanxus em seu pênis fez com que seus gemidos ecoassem alto pelo recinto sem vergonha alguma - E-eu não vou fugir!! Ahm! Por favor... mais rápido... acabe com isso, por favor... - implorou mais uma vez, queria acabar logo com aquela tortura - E-eu faço o que você quiser! HN! - mordeu os lábios.

Xanxus o dissecava com o olhar se deliciando em observar cada detalhe da pele macia e dos longos cabelos. A face corada louca de prazer e os olhos molhados o extasiavam, queria vê-lo mais e mais. Queria segurá-lo todo enquanto o tomava. Adorava essa sensação de poder sobre ele. De forma provocante, torturou-o mais um pouco esfregando o dedo contra a extremidade do membro ereto dele que era a parte mais sensível. Parou de repente, retirou a sua ereção do interior de Squalo e soltou-o também. - Tudo bem. Mas, primeiro quero que fique de quatro para mim. - Ordenou com um meio-sorriso cínico e aguardou para ver o que ele fazia.

Squalo teve ímpetos de chorar de frustração. Seu coração batia em uma velocidade assustadora. Seu corpo tremia compulsivamente. Virou-se com muito esforço, apoiando as mãos e os joelhos no chão. Ao ficar naquela posição tão constrangedora, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Mas, sabia que não era de tristeza. Ergueu seu rosto para o líder da Varia, pedindo ofegante - Xanxus... por favor...

Respondendo aos pedidos chorosos, Xanxus o envolveu em seus braços, com as costas dele contra o seu peito, apoiando seu peso sobre ele. Beijou e mordiscou seus ombro e nuca. Na verdade só queria que Squalo ficasse naquela posição para que ele pudesse segurá-lo por inteiro. Deslizou as mãos por todo o corpo dele e segurando-o pelo quadril puxou-o em direção a si, penetrando-o com vigor até o final. Continuou a estocá-lo como antes ofegando ao ouvido dele, enquanto uma de suas mãos envolvia a ereção dele o acompanhando em movimentos contínuos. Como Squalo gemia muito alto, Xanxus se sentiu compelido a abafar os gemidos, apesar de adorar o som deles, não queria atrair atenção indesejada. Com a mão livre, passando o braço por debaixo do dele, segurou o queixo de Squalo e inseriu alguns dedos na boca dele para silenciá-lo. Xanxus gemia asperamente, penetrando-o com mais força e o abraçando apertado. Com a mão que o masturbava, soltou o nó da gravata que prendia a ereção dele e bloqueava seu gozo.

Assim que a pressão em seu pênis foi liberada, Squalo mordeu os dedos de Xanxus ao chegar a seu ápice com jatos fortes. Fora tão intenso que sentiu seu corpo desfalecer, só não caiu no chão, por estar nos braços do moreno. Respirava com dificuldade. E tinha certeza que não conseguiria andar por um longo tempo. Sorriu muitíssimo satisfeito.

Xanxus atingiu o orgasmo logo depois de Squalo, preenchendo-o com seus fluídos ao empurrar seu quadril com força contra o dele. Sorriu com a dor nos dedos pela mordida forte que Squalo lhe dera. Sentia o corpo esguio do homem de cabelos prateados amolecer de cansaço em seus braços, toda aquela tensão se esvaindo. Pressionou-o de bruços contra o carpete mordiscando a orelha dele. - Vou cobrá-lo pelo que disse que faria. Você é só meu agora, entendeu? - Deslizou as unhas pela pele de Squalo o arranhando e deixando leves marcas vermelhas.

Squalo suspirou com a declaração e os arranhões. Gatunamente, empurrou com corpo do moreno para trás com o seu, e virando-se postou-se sobre ele de quatro, deixando seu cabelo cair em Xanxus. Proferiu um beijo em seus lábios sorrindo desavergonhado - Eu sempre fui só seu!

**Fim**


End file.
